Fishing For Love
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Joe loves to fish. But there is something else he also loves... Joe x Jack Save the Homeland fanfic


**Fishing For Love**

-----

Pairing(s): Joe x Jack

Summary: Joe loves to fish. But there is something else he also loves...

-----

The morning breeze was gentle but strong enough to ghost through his loose bangs that poked out from under his blue, white star patterned bandana, rubbing against his forehead. Drawing back his arms slowly, he gave a violent thrust forward, watching with trained eyes as the line to his rod cast deeper into the lake's center, plopping into the deep blue waters with a soft 'plup.' As the red and white ball bobbed about to the gentle current, he picked up the audible sound of dirt crunching under another's boot, heading his way from behind. Inclining his head to peer over his shoulder, a smile over took his serious expression from before.

"Morning, Jack!" Joe called as he let one hand release his fishing rod, using it to wave in the long haired brunette's direction as the said farmer closed the open gap between them. "Finished your work today?"

"Good morning," Jack greeted, a sweet smile curling his lips charmingly. The sight of it really got to Joe, infusing him with a sudden urge to want to hug the young man. It also explained why the shy Louis opened up to the new comer so quickly, what with his love for animals. Jack was like a huge, overgrown puppy; always friendly to everyone and running about everywhere in town. Kurt would often complain about the farmer. "There wasn't much to do today. Just some watering."

"That's cool," Joe hummed, smiling out at the lake as he stated, "Its good to take a break once in a while."

"Kurt says the same thing," Jack spoke out with a thoughtful expression, following Joe's actions in staring out at the lake, brightened by the morning sun. A short moment of silence fell between the two brunettes, calmly entranced by the gentle bobbing of the lake's water current, toying teasingly with Joe's red and white float. Turning his full attention back over to Joe, Jack started, "You know... I also hear from Kurt that you relax _too_ much. Always slipping out from work when you get the chance."

Joe let loose a laugh at this, shoulders shaking in mirth. Turning his head to the side to lock eyes with Jack's, Joe happily confirmed, "He's not lying, I do wander off a lot. But at least I'm easy to find when I do, unlike Kurt himself." With a tooth filled smile, the short haired brunette added in an almost whisper, leaning closer in a mock stance of sharing a secret, "Woody complains more about Kurt then he does of me because he can always find me here. It annoys Kurt so much, too."

"I can imagine," Jack giggled lightly, a cute smile curling his lips. Again, Joe felt that sudden urge of wanting to huggle the other, but kept himself where he stood, gripping at his fishing rod at the ready for a bite.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blows, mildly playing with Joe's short bangs while having a party with Jack's much longer locks. Holding back a laugh as the farmer tried to keep his hair at bay, Joe reached out with one hand, casually brushing a lock of the other's hair behind his ear gently. Jack turned his attention back towards the other at his side, blinking big brown eyes in awed curiosity. After a few silent seconds of sharing eye contact, another one of Jack's infamous smiles once again brightened his face, eyes squinting in joy as he chirped, "Thanks."

_'Not again...!'_ Joe thought with a wince. How could Jack continue walking around their little island town with that adorable look on his face and not be snagged off the streets, Joe was unsure. But at this exact moment, he _wanted_ to be that snagger. He wanted to drag Jack all the way back to his little shack he shared with Kurt, and lock them both inside and keep others from getting in. He could feel his fingers twitch at the desire he felt at wanting to complete this mental image he conjured up, but before he could carry even a bit of it out, Joe's rod gave a violent jerk.

"Wh-WHOA!" Joe gasped, fighting suddenly to keep his balance and an iron grip on his fishing rod so it wouldn't be lost under the waters of the lake.

"C-careful, Joe!" Jack yelped as Joe almost fell forward into the lake, but was pulled back onto his feet as the farmer wrapped his slender arms around Joe's firm chest. Keeping his arms there, Jack watched with amazement over Joe's shoulder as the bandana wearing man began to reel in his catch.

"This is a big one!" Joe cheered through his shout, a broad smile lightening his features. Tugging his rod to his left, Joe continued to spin the reel without falter. The sound of violently splashing water and endless reeling of a rod filled the peace, followed by Joe's excited laughter and Jack's encouraging words entering clearly into the other's ear.

With one final splash and an almost inaudible "Wow..." from Jack, Joe jerked the fish out of the lake, falling backwards, along with Jack behind him, onto the dusty ground around them. A short silence once again fell, but was quickly ended when the fish now beached gave its fin a flick, flopping about weakly. A grunt from underneath Joe caught his attention away from staring aimlessly at the clear sky, quickly pulling himself up to his feet and off of Jack, muttering a quick, "Sorry."

"...You're heavier then you look," Jack huffed as he pushed himself into an upright position, wincing lightly. Joe flashed a tooth filled grin, lifting an arm and giving a showy-offy flex.

"Its mostly muscle, ya know," Joe hummed proudly, before turning back to his catch. Lifting the fish up by the string, Joe moved to push it fully in Jack's line of view, "I need it to catch suckers like this baby."

"Wow!" Jack gasped in awe, big chocolate eyes growing in size as he openly stared at Joe's fish, "Its HUGE!"

"Its been sometime since I caught one this big," Joe confirmed with a calm smile, eyes sparkling proudly. The fish was a dark, rich blue and by fish market standards would be considered in the large category. Joe was sure he'd get a nice price for such a fish, but this time around he had a better use for _this_ prized catch. Glancing around this fish to lock eyes with Jack, Joe smiled charmingly, "Would you like to have lunch together? I'll treat." Joe finished with jolting his fish, hinting what he'd be offering.

"Really?" Jack asked, surprised. Blinking up at the other, the farmer questioned unsurely, "Are you sure you don't want to share it with Kurt and Woody?"

"Woody doesn't really care one way or the other," Joe shrugged. Holding out his free hand to Jack, who timidly accepted, Joe helped him onto his feet, keeping their hands locked as he finished, "And Kurt doesn't like fish. He'd rather tomato soup then fish stew or the like."

"Oh, I see..." Jack nodded mildly in understanding, before a small smile appeared cutely on his face, a light blush decorating his cheeks as he chirped, "Okay, I'd love to have lunch with you."

"Great!" Joe cheered, flashing a bright grin Jack's way before dragging the farmer away from the lake, fish in the other hand, heading straight for home. Up the hill and around Woody's place, sat their simple shack. Before their shack, a small circle of rocks were placed, surrounding a tiny garden of moondrop flowers, planted by Kurt himself. Joe ignored them, as he usually did, and headed straight for the door to their shack, releasing Jack's hand so he could turn the knob and push the wooden door aside. Glancing over his shoulder, Joe joked, "Don't mind the mess. Kurt's an awful morning person."

"What mess?" Jack giggled back, scoping in the nearly empty room, which held a mini stove and a pile of futon blankets, as well as another door that lead to their personal bathroom.

"Come in and make yourself at home, Jack," Joe stepped out of the way so Jack could enter the shack before him, gentlemanly.

"Thank you," Jack chirped in response, taking Joe up on his words and entering the small one room shack. As he did, Joe followed from behind, closing the door after him. Side stepping around Jack, Joe placed his fish on the oven top, removing the tea pot to exchange it with a frying pan.

"It'll be a while before its ready to eat," Joe explained easily as he busied himself with cutting and gutting the fish. Inclining his head to the left, where the futon blankets rested, he added, "You can use one of those to sit on if you want. Hell, you can take a nap if you want to."

"Its much nicer then sitting on the wood floor," Jack agreed as he removed one of the folded blankets and spread it out, plopping himself on the thick material and using the second folded futon as a makeshift pillow-of-sorts. "But I think I'll stay up and keep you company."

"If you want," Joe shrugged it off easily, taking a quick glance to his side to see Jack's peaceful expression on his adorable face.

--

The early morning past and evening rolled in as Joe finished frying the fish he had caught. The grilled fish, drizzled lightly with flavorful wine, smelled delicious and made Joe's mouth water temptingly. He couldn't wait to take a bite of it, and all he needed to do before he could was serve half of it to Jack and keep the other half for himself.

Grinning from ear to ear, Joe removed the pan from the burner, twisting the knob of the heater off as he did. He turned around to his left to announce lunch being ready to his guest, but before he could speak, Joe found himself biting his tongue, big brown eyes blinking in surprise when he noticed that Jack had fallen asleep, breathing evenly, face relaxed.

Seeing the young farmer so relaxed and comfy on his and Kurt's futons, Joe felt his surprise expression drop to be replaced by a sly smirk. Something about the words 'Jack' and 'futon' brought up some rather naughty images in his bandana covered head, a blush lapping at his cheeks in proof of his train of thoughts. Setting aside the pan that held their meal, Joe moved to kneel down at Jack's slumbering side, back leaning forward to tower over the sleeping brunette, watching silently as the other remained unsuspecting to his close presence. Joe was a little surprised by how vulnerable the farmer could look as he slept, though wasn't fully at the same, recalling how open he was with his emotions as he easily would greet everyone without a care in the world, even if they shot him a glare in response, like Kurt and Gwen would daily do.

A soft moan snapped Joe's attention away from his thoughts, quickly training his dark brown eyes back down to the sleeping farmer that lay on his futon. Jack's eyelashes gave a faint flutter, but remained closed in sleep, lips parting ever so slightly, looking as inviting as they did when he would flash his smile oh-so cutely, easily winning everyone over with one look. Joe found himself forcing down a gulp, throat suddenly feeling ungodly parched, cheeks heating up as yet another jumble of rather X-rated thoughts came piling into his usually virgin clean mind. Really, how Jack affected him was a little too much, even for Joe himself...

_'I probably shouldn't, but...'_ Joe thought to himself as his eyes seemed to lock onto Jack's tempting lips, inwardly hearing them beg to be kissed. Gulping again, with a faint wince at the dryness of his throat suddenly making it painful to swallow, Joe finished his train of thought as his body leaned forward, moving closer and closer to where Jack lay so defenselessly, _'Its just too tempting to pass up!'_

As gentle as he could, so not to wake Jack, Joe set his lips against those soft one's of the farmer. He pulled back quickly after the contact, but hovered a hairs breath away, uncertain, before lowering once again to rest his lips against the other's once more. Joe caressed his lips against Jack's gently, carefully, before slowly adding more pressure with every second that past. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had parted his lips to rub his tongue inbetween Jack's lips, begging for entrance and easily granted, with a sleep induced moan from the long haired brunette. As his tongue delved deep into Jack's mouth, caressing every nook and damp corner he could reach, Joe found himself too entranced with the kiss that he didn't even notice as Jack's chocolate brown eyes began to flutter open with yet another, juicy, moan.

Joe didn't even take notice as the kiss began to become more heated, more passionate, as his tongue found itself in a battle for dominance with Jack's own. His mind was too busy, off in a fantasy land, of ravaging this young farmer who had come from the city, that he almost didn't notice when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders in a tender, yet desperate, embrace. But as Joe allowed his deep brown eyes to open, glazed over in sudden lust, to take in the adorable sleeping face of the farmer boy, Joe was surprised to find those puppy like eyes staring up at him, wide awake.

Pulling back instantly, Joe tried his best to find a good enough excuse that would explain why he was kissing the other, only to find himself throwing out a stuttering jumble of words that translated into nothing but gibberish. Face flushed from both embarrassment and shame, the bandana wearing brunette finally stopped his mess of words as a single finger found its way to rest against his lips, silencing him instantly.

"Joe, its okay," Jack spoke softly, in a whisper, as if sharing a secret, "I don't mind. If I didn't... I'd of pushed you off of me as soon as I'd woken up."

"Y-you sure...?" Joe finally got out, lips rubbing against Jack's finger that had yet to remove from where he had placed them to quiet him. _'This is too good to be true,'_ Joe's racing thoughts shouted inside his mind, _'This has got to be a dream! Jack must of whacked me when he found me kissing him! That's got to be it!'_

"I'm fine with it," Jack spoke, louder, with a light laugh. With his other arm, that had yet removed itself from the embrace, Jack pulled Joe down towards him yet again, placing his own gentle peck against the fisherman's lips before quickly pulling back, a bright blush on his cheeks as he finished, "I told you already. Its okay."

"Jack, I..." Joe breathed, eyes wide in awe from being kissed by the other so openly. Before he knew what he was doing, Joe found himself leaning down yet again to win himself yet another kiss, throwing out the thoughts of this all being a knock out induced dream, and was met halfway as Jack moved to return the eager kiss with his own.

As Joe began to once again deepen the kiss, feeling his body heat increase ten times more as Jack returned every caress and every touch that he gave, the sound of a sharp knock of the door broke the two apart instantly, followed shortly by a harsh slam of the door being thrown open. The two brunettes looked towards the door with shocked, wide eyes, only to be greeted by a fuming Kurt, arms folded across his chest as he openly glared at his brother with inner rage.

"Joe!" Kurt growled in a shout, stomping into their little shared hut until he reached his brother's side, grabbing the collar of his shirt and vest before he gave him a hard jerk towards the door, "Woody has been looking for you, you know! He's been breathing down my neck because _YOU_ weren't hanging out at the lake like you usually are! Now get out there and get some work done, or else I'll chop up all your precious fishing rods!"

"F-Fine, FINE!" Joe barked back, face flushed yet again at almost being caught red handed in an awkward position with Jack. Shrugging off Kurt's iron like hold on his clothing, Joe stomped out of the hut, stopping only when he reached the door to glance back at Jack, who had yet to move from where he lay. "Jack," he started, catching the farmer's attention instantly, before he pointed in the direction of the fried fish that he had forgotten, "You can start without me. I'll be back real soon, okay?"

"S-sure," Jack nodded, faintly picking up the pan the prepared fish was in as Kurt began to give the two a suspicious glare, wondering what the other was doing in their hut in the first place. Shrugging it off, Kurt pushed Joe out of the doorway, shouting at his brother yet again to get moving, before heading back to where Woody stood near his house. Joe snickered openly behind his brother, before flashing Jack a flirtious wink, shutting the hut's door behind him. Jack, now alone, glanced down at the specially fried fish now in his lap, cheeks flushing a pretty pink as he let his mind wander back to what they had been doing just a few minutes ago. Slowly, a small smile curled his lips, before he whispered, "I'll be waiting..."

_**-owari-**_


End file.
